1. Field
The following description relates to a cooling apparatus which performs a defrosting operation using an air blower, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooling apparatus is an appliance that keeps articles such as food and drinks fresh for a long period of time. The cooling apparatus is generally provided with a refrigeration compartment to keep articles in a cooled state and a freezer compartment to keep articles in a frozen state.
The cooling apparatus repeatedly performs a refrigeration cycle including compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation of a refrigerant to maintain the temperature of a storage compartment at an established target temperature. That is, the cooling apparatus supplies air cooled by an evaporator provided for each storage compartment to the storage compartment based on the target temperature of the storage compartment such that the temperature of the storage compartment is maintained at the target temperature.
While the air is cooled by evaporating the refrigerant in the evaporator, frost is formed on the evaporator. To remove the frost from the evaporator, the cooling apparatus is provided with a defrosting heater.
However, in the case that the defrosting heater is provided to every evaporator provided to each storage compartment to remove frost from the evaporators, overall power consumption of the cooling apparatus may increase.